


My Friend

by fka_judas



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fka_judas/pseuds/fka_judas
Summary: Kefka and Leo had been part of the same group of recruits for the Empire. They were around the same age, and grew up in the same city, Vector. Ever since they were kids, the two had always dreamt of becoming Imperial soldiers when they grew up. So it was no surprise when their dream came true and they entered the Imperial army together.
Relationships: Leo Cristophe & Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe/Kefka Palazzo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first post 😜😜🤪🤪 btw i didnt write this with the intention of shipping them (even though i do), i wanted to explore how kefka canonically used to look up to leo before his experiment but their relationship could be interpreted as romantic in this, idc

Kefka and Leo had been part of the same group of recruits for the Empire. They were around the same age, and grew up in the same city, Vector. Ever since they were kids, the two had always dreamt of becoming Imperial soldiers together. So it was no surprise when their dream came true and they were in the same division.  
“Nervous?” Leo asked Kefka.  
“Heh. Not really. The Empire is practically flowing through my veins, I’ve waited my entire life for this. I think I’m quite capable,” the other man responded pridefully. Leo smiled at his friend. “You’re right. We’ll rise up in rank faster than the Empire even thought was possible.” he said, grinning proudly. “You can say that again, my friend,” Kefka responded with a grin of his own.  
They had always made everything a friendly competition, just between the two of them. It was unspoken, but they both knew that it was to push the other to be his best. That didn’t change during the initiation. Whilst everyone else was focusing on getting good marks, those two were focused on each other. It seemed to work well enough for them, for they weren’t nervous at all, and they were still doing phenomenally.  
They both passed with great ease, though Leo’s larger, more physically advantageous build had given him a slight advantage over Kefka’s smaller, leaner body. But, they were the top two in the new group of recruits, and that was enough for them. “I told you you should’ve tried to get a little bigger before this, didn’t I?” Leo asked Kefka teasingly. The other rolled his eyes in response. “Well you saw how much more agile I was, I beat you in the speed tests, didn’t I? I think it’s worth it to be my size.” he retorted playfully. Leo sighed. “What is it?” his friend asked. He smiled and shook his head. “I’m just so glad we’re both here. We’re so close to our dream now, Kefka.” Leo turned to stare at him, passion burning in his eyes. “You’re gonna do great things Kefka.” the two sat in silence for a bit.“I know,” he responded after a while. “I’m happy too, Leo.” they smiled at each other for a moment before Kefka turned away. “But! I’m tired. Let’s get some rest.” The two told each other goodnight, and quickly fell asleep after a long day.


	2. A Step Closer

“Guess who just got promoted.” Leo sat next to Kefka on a bench, hands behind his head in a cocky pose. “No way… are you serious?” Kefka asked excitedly. Leo nodded proudly. “Yup. Guess you can call me General Leo now!” he said, wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Ha!” he exclaimed, “Who would’ve thought you’d get there before me? Bastard,” he said, returning the friendly embrace. Leo looked at him with a sly twinkle in his eye. “I wouldn’t say that quite yet.” The other man furrowed his brow. “What in the world are you talking about?” Leo smirked. “Don’t tell anyone I told you, but apparently Emperor Gestahl has some big plans for you.” Kefka squinted at his friend in thought. “What do you think it is?” he asked. Leo shrugged. “Well… you’re good with technology? Pretty smart too… Maybe it has something to do with some new Magitek thing? That’s my best guess for now.” Kefka nodded in agreement. “That’d make sense. I guess we just have to wait and see, my friend.” he said as he got up from where he sat. “But sitting around won’t help. Break's over, I’m sure we both have work to do now. Let’s go.” Leo got up to join his friend, and they went off.


	3. An Offer

“What?” General Leo asked in surprise.   
The emperor looked at him. “I’m offering one of you two a chance to become an experimental Magitek Knight.” Leo looked over at Kefka, who was staring in silence at the Emperor. He looked back at Gestahl and said, “That can’t be safe! How would they even do that…?” he asked, the worry heavy in his voice. “That’s why only one of you can undergo the procedure. It’s called ‘experimental’ for a reason.” Gestahl replied. Leo inhaled sharply and looked down to collect his thoughts. He was about to say something when Kefka spoke up. “I’ll do it.” he said firmly. Leo looked up in surprise, “What? K-Kefka-” “-I said I’ll do it. I’ll take the risk.” he interrupted. He cast his eyes down, and in a much softer voice he said, “I’d rather it be me that dies for this cause than you, General.” Leo sat in silent surprise. “Well then,” said the Emperor, interrupting the awkward silence, “I guess that settles it. Both of you keep your mouths shut about this until I announce it, got it?” the two men nodded, then saluted their Emperor as he exited the room.   
When he was gone, Leo turned to Kefka. “What the hell?” he said. Kefka turned to him, but avoided his eyes. “It has to be one of us, right? You’re a lot more capable than me… the Empire can’t afford losing you.” he said softly. “We could have turned him down, Kefka… there will always be other people who can volunteer…” Leo said, frustration ripe on his tongue. Kefka shook his head, “It has to be me, I’m sorry-'' he was interrupted by the two large hands that grabbed his shoulders roughly. “Kefka, are you mad? What if you get hurt? What if you fall into a coma, or… or die?” Leo said desperately. “Or something worse… Kefka…” he searched his best friend’s face for some reassurance. At last, the teo made eye contact. Kefka reached up and grabbed Leo’s shoulder in return. “It’ll be okay. Sacrifice is necessary, and I’m willing to make it.” he said. Then, with a smirk he continued, “Besides, why are you so sure it’ll go bad? There’s a good chance I’ll get some pretty sick power out of this.” he let go, and began to walk out of the room that they stood in. At the doorway, he stopped and turned to look at Leo. “Maybe then I’ll be as good as you,” he said, walking away.


End file.
